Her
by randy orton's girl for life
Summary: This is my first ness and sam fic hope you like
1. Chapter 1

hello this is my frist twilight fic. I have a great (beta SchnarfBlack) she is helping me with it and also I have to thank her for a job well done so thank you. Also check out her alsome stories Stuck On You and The Speak Now Collection. she the best. Also I will be updating as often as I can I have a lil guy and he takes a lot of my time.

Chapter 1

I can't believe that she would just up and leave me… I gave her everything! My heart; my soul…  
I was brought out of my train of thought my Jacob calling me.  
"Yo, Sam! You here?"  
"Yeah. Living room," I answered. Jake entered and glared down at me as I sat on the couch; the same place I'd been planted for almost two weeks now. "What's up?"  
He crossed his arms, looking very Alpha-like.  
When did he become so intimidating to me? Oh, right. When he whipped my sorry ** in the battle for the right to be Alpha. He's lucky I love him like a brother; otherwise I'd be bitter.  
"Look," he began, calm, but firm. "I know you're upset about Emily. I get it. We all wish she wouldn't have left you. She was a great lady. Who, by the way you totally didn't deserve after the whole Leah thing; and you'll probably never find anyone like her ever again-"  
"Not. Helping."  
"… Sorry. Anyways, you need to get off your ** and out of this house. You're miserable, you're lazy, and frankly-" he scrunched up his nose. "You ** stink, dude."  
I frowned and lifted my arm, sniffing.  
My God, he's right. I reek…  
"You're scaring us, Sam," Jake continued. "And you're being a jackass, as well. You really hurt Renesmee the other day when she came with Seth."  
"I wasn't that mean," I argued.  
"You yelled at her to the ** out of your house and you told her to go back where she came from."  
I thought, trying to remember the previous day. "Oh yeah…"  
"You made her cry, Sam! She came to my house in tears! Now, I know I chose not to have her as a mate, but she's still my imprint. That gives me every right to kick your **-again-for talking to her like that."  
I rolled my eyes. "Look, Jake, I'm kinda having a hard enough time right now. My wife left me; I still don't know why; and I have to sit in this house every day, alone, looking at myself in the mirror, wondering what I could've done wrong to make her walk out on me."

"Sam-"

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry I hurt her feelings. I really didn't mean to. And no offense, but will you please get out of my house? I'm really not in the mood to deal with other people. Just let me sit here with the little peace I have left, okay?"  
I didn't mean to be so harsh with my younger Alpha. He looked a bit taken aback; but he quickly regained his composure.  
"Fine. Whatever," he said, somewhat coldly. "But ppull that ** with Ness again, and it's your **. You're lucky you got me. Leah wanted to come down here beat you into next week."  
"Yeah, yeah…" I grumbled.  
"And I want you on patrol tonight. Got it?"  
"I'll be there. Now get the hell out, before I kick you out."  
Jake cracked a bit of a smile. He smacked the back of my head and clapped a hand on my shoulder, encouragingly before he left.  
And then I was alone again.

Hope you like if i get reviews i will send you a preview of the next chapter .


	2. Chapter 2

sorry it her is the next chapter please review thanks

Jacob's POV

When I get to Bella's, I see her and Leah in the living room, looking worried.  
"What's goin' on?" I ask.  
Bella sighs. "Alice had a strange vision that none of us can figure out."  
"I feel like that happens a lot… What was it?"  
"Renesmee was in the woods, and she was crying. Edward was standing next to her, and he didn't look too happy. She kept saying she was sorry, and telling Edward not to kill 'him.'"  
"Who's 'him?"  
Bella shrugs. "We don't know… Alice didn't see."  
My brow furrows with concern. "Did Alice say if Renesmee was hurt or anything? Or when it's happening?"  
"No. she's with Edward now. They're trying to figure out if it might have anything to do with the Volturi."  
I nod. "I see. How's Ness? Does she know any of this? Has anyone checked on her?"  
"Relax, Jake," Leah says, standing and stretching. "She's in her room; I was just up there. She's still a little down about Sam yelling at her. Oh, I was thinking she could stay with us on the rez for a while. Y'know, while Edward and Alice are figuring things out. Give her some time without everyone on her back.  
I walk over to her and put my arms around her, kissing her softly. "I think it's a great idea. Let me go check on Renesmee, and we'll talk more about it later. I think I have another idea."  
Leah nods. "Okay. i'm gonna go call Seth and see how Mom is. I haven't heard from her in a while."  
She goes one way and I go another, making my way to Renesmee's room. I knock, but get no answer, so I slowly open the door to see that she is fast asleep. The blanket is half on her, and half on the floor, so I pick it up and cover her properly. I gently stroke her hair and place a quick kiss on her forehead, and go back downstairs.  
"She's sleeping," I tell Bella. "I'll call her later, when she's awake."  
We say our goodbyes and I head home.

Renesmee's POV

The next morning, I woke up in bed, and the first thing I thought about was Sam.  
Why is he always this way with me?  
Whenever I would go to a bonfire, or to Jacob's house and he was there, he would look at me in disgust, as if I was some dangerous monster. If it wasn't for Jake and Leah, he'd never talk to me at all. Emily would never let me near her place or Sam. If she'd still been here, and found out I was there, she'd throw a fit. It kinda sad to say, but I'm happy that ** is gone… well, no. It's not sad at all.  
I know he's hurting and depressed that Emily left, but I wish just once, he would see me for who I am, instead of some halfbreed thing. It would mean the world to me if he did. I've loved Sam since I was two (though I looked about seven; I look about sixteen now).  
Through my deep thoughts, I heard my mother call me from downstairs.  
"Renesmee, can you please come down here for a minute?"  
"Coming!" I called. I rolled out of bed and threw my hair in a loose ponytail before leaving my room and hopping down the stairs.  
"Morning mom," I said, sitting down at the kitchen table. "You wanted to talk?"  
"Yes. The family is going on a trip, and we need you to stay here with Jake and Leah."  
"What? Why? I wanna go! Why do I have to stay here? Where are you going?"  
What kind of trip were they going on? Why couldn't I go? So unfair…

Bella's POV

I couldn't tell her anything. Not until we had things figured out. It killed me to keep things from her, but it was for the best.  
"Listen, there's just some things going on right now. I don't really want to get into it, but as soon as we know more about what's happening, we'll let you know, I promise honey."  
She glared at me. I tried again.  
"And think. It'll give you time on the reservation, with your friends. It'll give you an opportunity to finish that car you and Jake have been working on."  
She heaved a sigh and crossed her arms. "Why is it that whenever something happens, I'm the last one to know? I know you wanna protect me, Mom, but I'm not a little kid anymore… technically. Someday, I'm gonna have to do things on my own. I'm gonna have to face problems by myself. Shouldn't I be making my own decisions?"  
"Honey, i think this is for the best."  
"But Mom—"  
"It's not up for discussion, Renesmee. Now, Alice is packing for you and Jake will be here in half an hour. I need for you to go get ready, please."  
My daughters eyes narrowed as she shot up from the chair.  
"Fine. I guess there's no point in fighting, since my opinion never matters anyways."  
And with that, she stomped away from me and upstairs.


End file.
